Locker Room Recounting
by NephilimEQ
Summary: Part 1 in the "Places Series" - Remember that scene? The one where they're in the locker room and they both take their shirts off to change, but then Eliot's shirt covers the camera? Here's what happened... PLEASE READ & REIVEW!


**A.N. - This opening scene is from that episode where they're at the airport and Parker and Eliot break into the lockers. You know, that episode...the one at the airport...yeah, I can't remember which one it was, but both Eliot and Parker end up taking off their shirts in the locker room in that one scene, so I just took it a bit further. My first SMUT, so tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Locker Room Recounting**

Parker quickly broke into the locker, her fingers expertly turning the dial, feeling the code with perfect ease.

Eliot pulled back his arm and quickly smashed the lock and pulled out a key card for the both of them.

He then watched as Parker stripped off her shirt, and he quickly stripped his off as well, and then in a sudden movement, too fast for her to react to, he grabbed her around the waist and pinned her against the lockers, thrusting his hips firmly against hers.

She let out a squeal of surprise, but then she grinned and hooked her limber legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His hands started to roam down her sides and she arched into him, pressing against the firm flesh that was pressed against her.

After removing her ear bud and his, she then whispered into his ear…

"I was wondering if you'd remembered this one…"

One of her fantasies that she'd told him about one night as they'd lain in the afterglow of a particularly spectacular bout of lovemaking, had been having sex while on a job in a semi-public place. There was something about the idea that just sent her blood racing, and it seemed that he _had _remembered.

His hands were making short work of her button and zipper, and he put her legs back down on the ground so that he could slide her pants and panties down her legs in one fell swoop.

She groaned as she felt his strong fingers gliding over her bare hips and legs and she quickly reached up and pulled off her sports bra, and then reached for his wife beater, sliding her fingers underneath it, relishing the feel of his firm skin beneath her hands.

He helped her, immediately going for the button of his jeans the instant she'd stripped off his shirt.

He slid his pants down far enough so that he was exposed and then hiked her legs back up around his waist, rubbing himself against her yet again and this time she moaned.

"Eliot…"

He felt a tingle of masculine pride at hearing the breathlessness in her voice, and answered her unspoken plea.

With fluid ease he was sliding into her, inch by glorious inch, and she let out a shuddering groan against his neck and scraped her nails against his neck as he reached that place inside of her that always made her scream. How he was able to hit it every time was a mystery to her, but one that she would gladly let remain unsolved.

Her thoughts went empty as he began to pull back out and then slide back in, his pace quickening, both of them aware of the fact that they did not have much time, else they be discovered.

Either by someone at the airport or by one of the team, it didn't matter, and at the possibility of being caught, both of their heart rates' doubled.

He picked up the pace, sliding his hands beneath her ass, supporting her as he pounded her into the lockers behind them, fully engulfed by her tight, wet heat, unable to think of anything truly coherent except for _more, more, more, more._

He had to have more of this amazing woman; he could _not_ give her up, not for anything.

Parker groaned as he began to move faster and faster, the base of his cock rubbing against her clit each time he was fully inside, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

From the way her walls were deliciously tightening around him, he knew that she was close, so he brought one hand up and rubbed his thumb right over her little bundle of nerve endings…and suddenly her hot, wet vice clamped down on him and her body began to shake. Determined to come with her, he continued to thrust through her orgasm, forcing himself to move in spite of the fact that her rippling walls were determined to hold him tight within her.

Parker let out a small scream and Eliot quickly covered her mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue between her lips the same way that he was thrusting between her thighs.

Her arms tightened around his neck, her nails drawing blood as he pounded into her relentlessly, and suddenly she was coming a second time with all the subtlety of a freight train, the pleasure causing her body to twitch uncontrollably, and then she heard him grunt into her ear and she felt a hot liquid shoot into her and she knew that he was coming as well.

It lasted for quite a while as he managed to keep thrusting even while he was coming, and both of them shook with tremors of pleasure that continued to randomly spike through their body, and finally he pulled out, letting her legs drop to the ground and she let out a small moan of disappointment.

"Ugh…" was all that either of them was able to say for a long moment.

Parker found herself leaning against the lockers for support, unable to fully put her weight on her legs, as they were too shaky.

After a moment, she found her panties, slid them back up her legs, and then pulled on her pants and sports bra. Eliot followed suit, pulling up his jeans that were around his knees, and then grabbing his wife beater and dragging it back over his head.

As they put on the stolen uniforms, they exchanged devious smiles.

"One down," said Parker, her smile still planted on her face.

He grinned.

"Only about a hundred to go…"

They popped their comms back in their ears and told Nate that they were ready. Time to get back to work.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
